Forum:Eliza McHeart
Category:Archived Claim Name: Eliza McHeart Gender: Female God Parent: (1) Mars, (2) Apollo, (3) Pluto Current Age: 15 Birthday: June 7th, 1998 Mortal Parent: Demonica McHeart-(mother) Cohort's: (1) First Cohort, (2) Fifth Cohort Appearance: Brown hair and brown eyes, she wears black t-shirts and black camo pants and black boots. Personality: She is kind but rude to people she doesn't even know unless the person is a girl, she hates being told what to do, so, she's very stubbern exspecally towards boys. Relaitonship Sexuallity: She is a Lesbian. History: Her mother works at the hospital taking care of the sick and injured there. Her step-dad has no job yet and refuses to get one. Her life has been a little bit normal since then. Eliza's aunt Millie Waterstone told her that her parents met in Orlando,Florida at the beach on a hot summer day because her mother had told her aunt that she had met someone in Florida and they had so much fun together, that they went everywhere together. Her aunt also told her that it was love at first sight for them, but when her mother was expecting her, her real father left them on their own. Eliza's mother told her that her father was strong and handsome, but he had to leave, and that he had more improtaint things to do than to be with them. Her mother is Demonica McHeart, and her stepfather is John McHeart. Her mother and stepfather met in Kansas and moved to new York. She's lived in new York for ten years and in Kansas for five years she was in kindergarten.Eliza's first boyfriend had kept braking her heart but hse kept going back to him, but the last time he broke her heart she didn't go back to him instead she went out with a girl with the name of Coraline Waterson, because Coraline had asked Eliza out and Coraline kissed Eliza right on the lips and Eliza liked it. Whenever Eliza went to school she’d always get into trouble with other students and always gets detention for fighting. On Eliza's 13 birthday her real father couldn't show up but he sent her a celestial bronze pocket knife and a note that said that keep this with you at all costs.Eliza's stepdad had trained her how to use a pocket knife and the bow and arrows because her stepdad used to go hunting when he lived in Kansas. Her first monster attack was when she was 13 and it was with a Scythian Dracane. Eliza could tell that the Scythian Dracane was not strong because of how it looked, which was easy for her to stab at the Scythian Dracane with her celestial bronze pocket knife in the chest killing the Scythian Dracane. Eliza ran home and didn't tell her own mother about this attack. For the next 2 years there hasn't been any monster attacks because her mother could see through the mist and her mother would protect her because she is her mothers only child. Eliza never knew she was a half-blood till she stumbled across a monster late one night and it looked at her with murder in its eyes. The monster told her that it's name was Eldon and it was here to kill her. When it stepped into a patch of light from a lamp-post it was the same one that had attacked her before but it looked different this time, this one had balck hair and the one before had brown hair. Eliza manages to escape the monster by stabbing th Scythian Dracane in the chest with the same celestial bronze pocket knife killing it. She is fifteen when this attack happened. She ran home and told her mother that she ran into a stranger that smelled funny. Her mother told her that a wolf by the name of Lupa that her wolves were coming to get Eliza and to take her to Lupa. When Lupa's wolves came Eliza went with them to Lupa but Eliza brought her pocket knife and her bow and arrows. After Lupa deemed Eliza worthy to be trained Lupa trained Eliza on how to use a pocket knife and a bow and arrow. When Eliza's training was done Lupa sent her to Camp Jupiter. Possessions/Weapons: her celestial bronze pocket knife that she got on her 14 brithday which she always carries around with her and his bow and arrows which she carries in a dufflebag everywhere she goes, she also has a locket necklace with a picture of one of her ex-best firend's in it, her ex-best friend's name is Korra Winterstone. Cynderheart (talk) 16:19, February 24, 2014 (UTC)Cynderheart